


Drunken Dancing

by adachiscumsock



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Adachi, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, pre-accomplice ending, slow updates im sorry, sorry i literally don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adachiscumsock/pseuds/adachiscumsock
Summary: -adachi and yu figure out their feelings after a night out dancingau where adachi totally didn't want to kill yu because i said so
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Kudos: 12





	Drunken Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona 4/AdaYu fic let's gooo  
> A few things before we start;  
> -Yu is 21 because that's the legal drinking age here  
> -The spelling is probably shit and i am sorry  
> -i'm currently unable to update this because my pc is broken :/

As much as Adachi hated any sort of social gatherings, especially ones with rather large crowds, when Dojima had asked if he wanted to go out dancing with him, Yu and his friends, he couldn't find it in him to say no.  
It wouldn't have mattered anyways, Dojima had basically dragged him into his car. He wasn't wearing anything fancy unlike everyone else, just his usual white button-up, red tie and black dress pants. He decided that pulling his blazer would've been a complete pain in the ass if he had gotten drunk so he left it behind.  
It was just Yu and Dojima in the car luckily, so no awkward small talk from Yosuke or annoying questions from Teddie.

The club/bar they were going to was a rather popular one on Saturday nights, the thought of all those people made his skin crawl. It was too late to chicken out now. His plan for the night was to stay by the bar area. Hopefully after a couple of mixed drinks, he'd loosen up enough to at least go out on the dance floor. He didn't want to end up alone and abandoned by everyone due to his social anxiety. He despised when his co-workers did that do him. He knew that the group wasn't that cruel but he also had trust issues.

They had arrived to the club rather quickly, at least Adachi had thought so. A blue mini-van, Mrs. Hanamura's to be specific, pulled up behind them shortly. The three of them got out of the car, Yu running over as his friends poured out of the vehicle. Something about that made Adachi's blood hot and he wasn't sure why. The group of teenagers join them, all of them talking about seven different things.

Once they walked through the entrance of the club, Adachi instantly darted over to the mini-bar only to find to his dismay that every seat had been filled.

Fuck.

He stomped his foot in irritation, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

To be completely honest, Adachi wasn't opposed to going dancing. In fact, he's been wanting to go clubbing for a while. It was just...his dance moves weren't exactly the best. Like Nanako wasn't a good dancer, but next to Adachi she looked like a damn pro. At least she looked cute, Adachi looked like a middle-aged man who was running on coke and benydrel. When he was drunk, he could give two shits about what anyone thought due to his mind being so foggy. Yet, when he was sober he was too paranoid and self-conscious of what he did to enjoy himself.

He wondered off into a small corner near Yu and his group, watching as they did the typical teenager type things. They tried dancing altogether but with a stumble of Teddie's feet and a sudden slip of Yosuke's balance, everyone but Narukami ended up on the floor in an injured hemp. 

While Dojima ran over to make sure no one was severely hurt, the silver-haired male notices Adachi by himself in the corner. While it wasn't out of character for Tohru to be by himself, it always piqued his interest. He never dug to deep into Adachi's business but he wanted to know him better. Something about Adachi drew Yuu in towards him. 

He watched from a distance as the officer stiffly moved along with the song that was playing on the radio, not really getting a rhythm with his hips. Yu quickly glances back, seeing that everyone was sitting at a far off table. They were recovering from that disaster and hadn't noticed he separated himself. He decides to make a move while he had the chance and walked over.

"Adachi-san!"

Adachi tenses for a moment, thinking he was about to get terribly criticized for his dancing once again, but relaxed once he saw it was Narukami. Unlike the rest of the brats in his little group, Adachi liked Yu. The two had become rather close friends when he had arrived to Inaba, being similar in many ways. He had grown on Adachi and vice-versa. 

At times, they'd dwell on the feelings they had for each other, thinking it was more than just being close friends. That there was something more to the feelings. Yet anytime they thought about it for more than five minutes, it was shoved off until 3am or in the shower the next day. It was rather cute how much they were the same.

"Oh hey kid," Adachi greets him, giving a weak smile. "what's up?"

"I noticed you aren't dancing with everyone else..how come?"

Adachi chcukled nervously, rubbing the back of neck as he stared down at the ground.

"Well I-I'm not much of a dancer." He answers, looking back up. "Your uncle dragged me here anyways."

"Would you like me to show you how?" Yu asks him, getting closer to him. "I'm a rather good dancer myself."

Adachi flushes at this, watching as Yu extends his hand to him. Nervously, he takes it.

"Uh...sure." 

Suddenly, Yu spins him around in the opposite direction with his chest against Adachi's back. The officer flushes a darker red, luckily Yu couldn't see his face. He feels a hand on his hips as slowly Narukami starts to sway his hips with the song, moving Adachi with him.

"You gotta loosen up a bit, Adachi-san.." Yu mutters lowly by his ear, giving him butterflies all over.

God, was he stupid or something? Did he not know what he was doing? The way he moved, how close they were. It made Adachi feel things he weren't sure were okay. He wasn't complaining though, leaning towards his touch as he started to get a bit of a rhythm with his hips, trying to matching Yu. He started to focus on the music, soon enough becoming in sync with his dance partner.

"Yeah, just like that." Narukami praises breathily, his other hand bringing their hips closer and closing off what little space they might've had. Now Adachi knew what he was doing, hearing a soft chuckle as his own breath hitched. He wasn't drunk but he sure felt intoxicated. 

"You're doing such a good job Adachi-san." Narukami presses a soft kiss on the back of his neck, keeping a good grip on his hips. He felt the same heat Adachi did but was somehow better at keeping his composure. At that moment they both realized that they weren't just friends. 

As the song ends, Yu lets go of him and moves away, turning him back around. Adachi already missed the closeness, wishing they could've stayed like that longer.

Yu mouths, "I'll be back.", flashing a small smile as he heads back to where his friends were. Adachi leaned against the wall, left by himself to figure out his own feelings.


End file.
